


Virska finds a gf

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I’ve never read homestuck so enjoy this, M/M, i think Karkat is a dude???, if not all the parts about him and Dave being gay together won’t make much sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’ve never read homestuck so I wrote a homestuck fanfic about meme/ lesbian icon Virska being gay





	Virska finds a gf

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry

Once upon a time, under a bridge or wherever trolls live....

“I’m sad because I don’t have a gf” said Virska

“Well that’s too bad bc I’m gay and in love” Said Dave Strider

“Wow really” asked Virska

“Hell yeah” said Dave. He was wearing really cool sunglasses.

“Hell yeah also” said Karkat. They made out for 6 hours. It did not make Virksa feel good.

“That did not make me feel good,” said Virksa, “In fact it made me feel worse”

“Oops” said Dave

“Please help me I need a lover” cried Virska.

“Let’s go into space like we do and find you a space gf” suggested Dave. 

“Ok cool” said Virska.

They went into space. There were so many girls. 

“There are so many girls” said Virska. She looked at all the girls while Dave and Karkat (who was also there) made out some more.

“Hell yeah I’m not as sad anymore” said Virska

Everyone clapped.


End file.
